Automne en Arda
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse à un défi d'écriture : Mythes des Feuilles Tombantes./ D'où viennent-elles ces feuilles de brun, d'or et de rouge qui parsèment l'humus de la forêt avant la venue de la blancheur de l'hiver ?


**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien des personnages ou de l'histoire. Toutefois la vision de la création de l'automne est de mon propre fait.

**Informations :** OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture de mon forum rpg - lien sur mon profil- dont le thème était l'automne.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Automne en Arda**

Au commencement des temps, avant l'éveil des Elfes, lorsque les Valar façonnaient encore le monde, élevant ou abaissant des montagnes, formant monts et vallons, plaines et champs, lacs et fleuves, les forêts étaient nombreuses et jamais elles ne dépérissaient. Quoique l'hiver vienne, leurs feuilles restaient vertes et vivaces, leurs fleurs belles et ouvertes.

Alors Melkor tourna son regard malveillant vers ces luxuriantes forêts et il ne put souffrir de voir leur éclat illuminer le monde et leurs lueurs parader dans les airs. Dans son esprit retors, emplit de sombres pensées de destructions, il envoya des miasmes vers les belles forêts. Vaillants et fiers guerriers, les arbres immémoriaux lui résistèrent. De nouveaux bourgeons vinrent à éclore pour remplacer les fleurs mourantes. De nouvelles feuilles repoussaient à l'endroit même où disparaissaient celles touchées par le souffle de Melkor.

Fou de colère, Melkor envoya toutes ses forces contre les forêts. Alors même les arbres durent s'incliner devant sa noire puissance. Leurs troncs pourrirent. Leur sève devint noire et toxique, les empoissonnant de l'intérieur. Et les fleurs se fanèrent. Et leurs feuilles tombèrent par centaines. Bientôt il ne resta plus que des mâts dégarnis d'une grisâtre pâleur, ultimes vestiges d'une beauté autrefois infinie. Alors Melkor fut satisfait de son action et il reprit sa lutte contre les Valar, détruisant tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à créer.

La douleur des forêts en vint aux oreilles d'Yvanna et la Valië sentit son cœur se serrer d'une amère affliction. Elle se rendit dans les forêts et put attester elle-même du désastre. Plus rien ne poussait. Plus rien ne vivait. Elle enveloppa bientôt les forêts d'une mélopée triste où siégeaient toutes ses lamentations.

Aulë en vint à les entendre et il se dépêcha aux côtés de sa compagne. D'abord muet devant l'ampleur du désespoir tombé sur les forêts, il resta immobile à ses côtés, dévisageant ce qui avait été des arbres s'élevant fièrement vers le ciel et qui n'étaient maintenant que des ombres fugaces. Puis il parla ainsi à Yvanna :

-Pourquoi te lamentes-tu ainsi ?

-Ne vois-tu donc pas la mort des forêts ? Plus rien de vert et de vivant ne se trouve sur le monde. Toutes les forêts, jusqu'au dernier bourgeon, Melkor les a pris dans ses rets et elles ont succombé.

-Mais pourquoi ne le contres tu pas ? Quand Melkor abaisse une montagne, nous la remontons. Quand il assèche un lac nous le remplissons de nouveau. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire fleurir à nouveau les forêts ?

-N'écoutes tu donc point, mon cher époux ? Sans bourgeon que faire ?

Alors Yvanna se tut et son visage s'éclaira. Dans sa tristesse, elle n'avait pas gardé d'espoir. Mais n'était-il pas là à ses pieds ? N'était-ce pas une petite pousse qui jaillissait bravement de la terre devenue si ingrate ? Elle se baissa et l'embrassa avec douceur comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle à Aulë qui regardait sans mot dire, Je peux faire revenir la vie en ces arbres. Une sève dorée. Des feuilles vertes. Et des fleurs de toutes couleurs.

Alors une lumière vive entoura la petite pousse qui se mit à grandir et grandir jusqu'à devenir encore plus haute que les arbres des alentours. La lumière se diffusa à ses voisins et là où elle toucha, le maléfice de Melkor fut vaincu.

-Que ton cœur soit en liesse, Yavanna !, s'écria Aulë. Voici la renaissance des forêts.

Mais le visage de la Valië était redevenu songeur et un voile assombrissait son regard.

-Que t'arrives-t-il donc ? N'es-tu pas dans la joie de voir que l'ombre de Melkor a été chassée ?

-Fort oui ! Mais elle peut revenir. Melkor ne souffrira pas cette défaite. Cette fois-ci il détruira jusqu'aux troncs.

-Non point. N'a-t-il pas réussi à le faire la première fois ? Mais il est vrai qu'il peut encore faire tomber les feuilles et les fleurs.

Yvanna resta songeuse. Un rayon de soleil s'attardant sur le sol se réverbéra alors et un éclat doré ravit ses pupilles. La Valië s'enquit de ce qui avait bien pu ainsi renvoyer la lueur du soleil. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille ! Non pas verte mais d'un brun doré.

-Comme Melkor en voulant salir l'œuvre d'Ulmo a fait la pluie et la neige qui sont de toute beauté, voilà qu'il m'a révélé une autre merveille. Vois : les feuilles tomberont juste avant l'hiver et les arbres se dégarniront de leurs couvertures. Mais en tombant, les feuilles seront rouges, brunes ou dorées et leurs couleurs raviront les yeux de ceux qui les verront ! Et les arbres reprendront des forces sous leurs habits de neige, et au printemps les feuilles rejailliront dans un vert nouveau, une renaissance encore plus belle que la vie du printemps d'avant ! Mais je le dis : les arbres sont de fiers et grands guerriers. Certains d'entre eux résisteront et resteront verts même pendant l'hiver.

Quand Melkor voulut une nouvelle fois se complaire dans la vision de sa victoire contre les forêts, grande fut son horreur de les voir redevenues vertes et florissantes. Il envoya encore une fois ses miasmes et à nouveau les forêts lui résistèrent. Tant que dura le printemps et l'été, il fut perdant dans la bataille. Mais vint la saison qui précède l'hiver et la défense des forêts commença à se tarir. Les miasmes de Melkor s'infiltrèrent et corrompirent.

Alors les feuilles tombèrent. Non pas en poussières mais en milles éclats brun, rouge et doré. Le ciel et la terre se recouvrirent de leurs couleurs rougeoyantes coucher de soleil de la belle saison qui se finissait.

Et depuis lors, les feuilles tombent aux premiers froids mais cela n'est pas triste ou en tout cas d'une belle tristesse, une mélancolie des beaux temps. Cette saison fut nommée automne et encore aujourd'hui les forêts se parent de brun, de rouge et d'or avant d'endosser le blanc manteau de l'hiver.


End file.
